<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Book of Love by BorrowedBlueBox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203336">The Book of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox'>BorrowedBlueBox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where My Family Is [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How they fell in love, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Raleigh and Chuck fell in love, dated, got engaged, married and lived their lives together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Is Where My Family Is [49]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Book of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this one has been a work in progress since I started this. I finally wrote it. Better late than never. </p><p>Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.</p><p>Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chuck had never felt this way before. He didn’t like it too much. This feeling inside of him made him feel vulnerable. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable. He wasn’t complaining per se, just noticing things.</p><p>His heart fluttered when he heard familiar footsteps outside his Med Bay room. </p><p>“Morning, Chuck. Can I come in?” Raleigh asked from the other side of the sheet that separated the two. </p><p>Chuck smiled, every morning Raleigh would visit him and every time he visited, he always asked if he could come in. </p><p>“G’morning, Rals. Come in.” Chuck called out and Raleigh maneuvered around the sheet. </p><p>The feeling Chuck has been feeling? Love. He was falling in love, head over heels in love with Raleigh. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Chuck, Raleigh was falling over the edge in love with Chuck in return. </p><p>Chuck had never been in love before, he’d never even dated. He’d been too busy in the Academy and fighting kaiju’s to be dating. </p><p>“I brought you book to read.” Raleigh said and tentatively held out the book to Chuck, unsure if Chuck would reciprocate his feelings. You see, Raleigh’s mother had taught him that the ultimate action of love for a book lover was to share a book with the person they love. </p><p>Chuck excited to have something to tick away the time, eagerly accepted the book. </p><p> </p><p>When Chuck was having his cast off, his boyfriend Raleigh Becket (he loved calling Raleigh his boyfriend) was with him, holding his hand. </p><p>When Chuck was taking his first steps, sans cast, Raleigh was there holding his hand or arm helping him walk around the Shatterdome.</p><p> </p><p>Their first date had been while Chuck was still in the Med Bay. He had invited Raleigh to watch a movie with him and during the scene where the two main characters confessed their love for each other, Chuck made the first move.</p><p>“I really like you, Rals. Like like you. In that way, you know.” Chuck stammered, cursing his nervousness but also proud he’d said something. </p><p>Raleigh stilled next to him on the bed but unfroze a half minute later. He grabbed Chuck’s hand that wasn’t in a cast and turned to face Chuck. </p><p>“I feel the same way, Chuck.” Raleigh said.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Chuck asked. Raleigh nodded and Chuck leaned up to kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>The first time they’d said “I love yous” was during a fight. </p><p>Raleigh being fit for working conditions had taken up a construction gig in Hong Kong near the Shatterdome. They were fighting because Raleigh had almost fallen from a good 25 feet, luckily his harness had caught him.</p><p>“I can’t lose you, Raleigh! I can’t take losing more people I love.” Chuck cried.</p><p>“Chuck, it’s fi—” Raleigh cut himself off. Did Chuck just say what he thought he said?</p><p>Chuck must have seen the inquisitive look on Raleigh’s face because he clarified. </p><p>“I love you, you dumb oaf. Okay? I fucking love you, you—” Chuck was cut off to a firm kiss to his lips that he deepened. </p><p>When they parted, Raleigh rested his head against Chuck’s and in a breathy voice said, “I love you too. More than I’ve ever loved anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>When Raleigh proposed to Chuck, he had to admit it was the perfect way. They’d only been dating for 6 months but he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Australian. </p><p>It had taken a month for Raleigh to get everything ready and now that he had everything, he was nervous. What if Chuck said no? What if Herc forbade it? </p><p> </p><p>It was date night later tonight but Raleigh was going to surprise Chuck with something. Raleigh, a little more dressed up than usual, made his way to Chuck’s room in the Shatterdome. With butterflies in his stomach, he knocked. </p><p>Chuck opened the door and greeted him with a kiss. </p><p>“I have something for you.” Raleigh simply said and held out a book bound in emerald green. There was no title or author which intrigued Chuck. </p><p>“Read it and then come find me, okay?” Raleigh said before Chuck could say anything. He gave Chuck a kiss and started to walk off. </p><p>“Raleigh?” Chuck asked confused.</p><p>“Read it. Find me when you’re done with it, no sooner. Okay?” Raleigh said and disappeared around a corner. </p><p>Chuck closed his door and made his way to his bed. Sitting down and opening the book, he found Raleigh’s immaculate hand writing and started reading, intrigued beyond measure. </p><p> </p><p>What was in the book was Chuck and Raleigh’s story. The story of how they met, how they fought, how they saved the word, and most importantly, how they’d fallen in love. </p><p> </p><p>Chuck read the last page, finding himself standing up and making his way out of his room. </p><p>“Now that you’ve finished. Come find me.” Was what the last page said simply. </p><p> </p><p>Chuck made his way around the ‘Dome, asking for Raleigh. After 30 minutes, he found him in Chuck’s old Med Bay room. Chuck walked in and found Raleigh reading. </p><p>“Hi.” Chuck said quietly, shy for probably the first time in his life. </p><p>“Hello, my love.” Raleigh boldly said.</p><p>“That was beautiful. But why did I need to come find you?” Chuck breathed out. </p><p>“Because I have a question to ask you.” Raleigh simply said.</p><p>Raleigh stood up and then bent down on one knee. </p><p>“Chuck, I want to grow old with you, I want to have a family with you, I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” Raleigh said. </p><p>“That’s not a question, Raleigh.” Chuck pointed out. Raleigh chuckled and continued. </p><p>“Will you marry me, Chuck?” Raleigh pulled out a blue box with a black ring inside of it.</p><p>Chuck’s vision had gone blurry the second Raleigh had kneeled but based on the crack in Raleigh’s voice, Chuck wasn’t the only one crying. </p><p>“There’s nothing I’d want more, Raleigh. Yes, I will. Absolutely.” Chuck rambled and pulled Raleigh up and into a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>The wedding was a modest affair, the two in matching black suits. The wedding was taking place on the helicopter landing pad at the ‘Dome. Stacker was marrying the two. Herc was Chuck’s best man and Raleigh had Mako as his best lady and Tendo as his best man. </p><p>The vows were the same, they’d written them together. They were simple but full of love. “I promise to enjoy the rest of our lives together with you.” </p><p>When Stacker told them to kiss, they kissed. Cheering from their PPDC family erupted. When they broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and smiled breathily at each other. </p><p>“Hello, my husband.” Raleigh breathed. </p><p>Chuck’s heart flew in his chest. </p><p>“Hello, my husband.” Chuck repeated. </p><p> </p><p>At the reception, they danced, ate cake, laughed and cried. </p><p> </p><p>A year after they married, they applied to adopt a child. They were accepted and welcomed a beautiful four-year-old daughter to their family. </p><p> </p><p>On every anniversary, Chuck and Raleigh gifted each other with a new book. </p><p> </p><p>The two jaeger pilots had many upon many years together where they grew old together, raised a family and spent their lives together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me at: borrowedblueboxswritings.tumblr.com or @bbbwritings on twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>